Overtaken
by AllieCat645
Summary: Lucy and Natsu just got back from a job. Then suddenly, Natsu goes missing leaving a shocked guild, a worried Lucy, and a crying exceed. What happened to natsu? What will become of his friends without him! Well read and find out! NaLu GraLu GruVia StiCy pairngs
1. Chapter 1: Missing

Overtaken

Chapter 1: Missing

**Category: Love/Hurt**

**Me: Oh geez… well here's my first story XD**

**Natsu: Get on with it already**

**Me: *Death glare***

**Natsu: *swallows hard and backs away* **

**Me: Get back here you Flame head! *chases Natsu with a broom***

**Summary: Lucy and Natsu just got back from a job. Then suddenly, Natsu goes missing leaving a shocked guild, a worried Lucy, and a crying exceed. What happened to natsu? What will become of his friends without him?! Well read and find out!**

Lucy simply sighed as she flopped onto her seat at the bar. "Ahhh finally another job done! Now I can pay for my rent!" Mira sweetly smiled at hear and asked "Say? Didn't you go with Natsu?" Lucy looked at the silver haired mage and smiled; "Yeah… but he had to go home" The bartender just nodded and went back to work, wiping a crystal glass clean. Then, a flash blue pummeled Lucy in her stomach.

Lucy looked down, and there she saw a blue exceed crying on her, "H-Happy?! What's wrong?" she asked in a confused voice. Happy looked up and there she saw tears streaming down his face "Lushee… Natsu- Natsu-nii is gone!" Everybody in the guild gasped, except for Gajeel and Gildarts, who surprisingly showed up. "What do you mean flame-brain's gone?!" Erza quickly nodded in agreement placing her strawberry cake down. Everyone turned towards Erza who had fury reflecting into her eyes. "Happy… where did you last see Natsu?" she was trembling with her fists clenched

"Home, I went to grab a fish and I heard a noise, hic- then he was gone" Happy sniffled and wiped his tears while Lucy was stroking the exceeds ears.

"Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, and I will check the forests, everyone else with nothing to do, search through Magnolia, and don't let Master know Natsu's missing! " Erza had a strict voice as she gave these commands; all everyone did was nod and scramble out of the guild.

Erza quickly looked at her team "Wendy, Gajeel, sniff out Natsu's scent, Happy Charle, fly above the tree's until I give you the signal to come down. Lucy, I want you to watch over Wendy and the right. Gray, watch Gajeel and the left side. I will cover the back."

The team quickly nodded in agreement, and ran out of the guild. Leaving A silver haired girl, a drunken brunette, and an annoyed master…

"Erza… you're in for a world of hurt" the master spoke, a vein popping out of his head"

(In the woods)

"I can smell Natsu everywhere! It hurts my head…" Wendy held a hand to her head and Erza had an arm holding her up. "Wendy… is it strong anywhere?" Wendy faintly nodded before collapsing onto Erza. "Wendy!" everyone said, alarm rising in their voices. Gajeel had a stern look across his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked annoyed with everyone "Gajeel? Do you know something?" Lucy asked. "It's nothing Bunny-girl, I just have one question, has Natsu hit puberty yet?" Everyone nervously glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Gehehe, now I know what's going on..."

"What is it?!" Lucy and Gray said in unison. They looked at each other and glanced away, Gray had a light blush starting to spread, and Lucy, well she was a tomato.

"Gajeel we don't have time for this, tell us now." The scarlet mage was placing Wendy against a tree with cautiousness, trying not to harm her.

"I need to be positive of it first… let me see his house." They all quickly nodded and turned back towards Magnolia. Lucy then summoned Virgo to carry Wendy, Virgo carefully placed her on her back saying "Anything else Princess?" Lucy shook her head and Virgo carried Lucy.

He stood on the branch hissing as his long tongue slithered out, "Mine…" and he sunk back into the shadows, bearing the pain he could no longer want to feel, but felt it surge within him.

Lucy sharply turned. _I swore I heard a hiss… _Then Gray called out "Lucy! Come on already! We have to find Natsu!"

Lucy sighed an ran after the group "Hai!"

**Me: I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next ones will be much bigger I promise**

**Lucy: Please tell us watch you think! Thank you for reading chapter one of Overtaken!**

**Bai-bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside

Overtaken

Chapter 2: Inside

**Me: I'm sorry guys, I really appreciate all you guys! It's a longer chappy, like I promised!**

(Almost there)

Lucy rushed through the woods, feeling wind brush by her face _Almost there. _She could see the small house approaching. She felt a rush of adrenaline come over her, and did a final run to the house.

"Hey everyone" Lucy called out to her friends. Erza spun around and nodded at Lucy. Gray smiled and waved; Wendy was finally awake and waved with a huge grin plastered on her face _so cute. _Gajeel took a quick glance at her.

Happy and Charle landed on the ground. "We told everyone to head back to the guild! Now all we have left is to look in Natsu's house!" Happy was cheerful, but had a sorrowful look in his eyes.

The blonde mage knelt down and pet Happy's head. "Good Job Happy!" Happy's face lit up as the he-cat smiled at the celestial mage in front of him. "Lucy..."

"Would you like to move on now?" Gajeel spoke in a slightly annoyed voice. He had his arms folded across him, and a scowl across his face, his eyes bore into your skull.

Lucy nodded her head quickly and placed her hand on the door. She sighed quickly and opened the door in one swift movement.

(Inside)

The first thing that came to all their minds was _this smell. _The stench reeked of overcooked food, and of many other different smells. Lucy walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge "OH GOSH THIS FOOD SMELLS!" she covered her nose and attempted to push the air away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erza glanced around Natsu's bedroom for any sign of him being there recently. She stared at the walls for a while. Her eyes blinked slowly every time she felt tired. Then her eyes widened at what she saw "GAJEEL! GET OVER HERE!"

Gajeel quickly ran into Natsu's room, Erza's voice sounded full of alarm and he knew it must've been important. "Erza? What happ-"His eyes then grew wide at the sight in front of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Lucy POV)

I heard Erza yell and now Gajeel too? Gray's probably on his way by now. Lucy quickly leaned back and pulled herself up. _Geez, why does being a woman hurt so much? _Lucy quietly paced over to where the sound of the yelling came from.

"I heard you guys yelling and I came over to see-"Lucy's chocolate eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"N-NANI?!" Lucy stared at the poster of herself on Natsu's wall. She remembered that day; it was when Mira asked her to join her in a photo-shoot.

(FLASHBACK)

"Lucy!" Mira called to the blonde girl. Mira's hand was waving in the air at Lucy while the other hand surrounded her mouth, like a megaphone. Lucy bounced over, wearing her signature blue outfit. Her hair was done in her usual do, one side ponytail. 'Yes Mira-Chan?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a photo-shoot today. It's for Sorcerer Weekly and I knew how much you like them"

Lucy's face filled with glee as she clapped her hands together "Of course Mira, I would do anything!"

Mira then smiled at Lucy as she motioned her to follow her. They nodded at everybody before opening the door to the pool, and stepping out into the sun.

Lucy felt the wondrous heat wrap around her. She sighed as she walked over to where she'll pick out her clothes. _Too small, too big, shows too much skin… AH! This one! _Lucy held up a gold bikini with sparkles that matched like her keys. She looked at the size and it was the perfect fit! She rushed over to Mira and said "I can have this one right?" Mira smiled her perky smile and said "Of course Lucy! Pick anything you like!" Lucy nodded her head and picked out a few more swimsuits.

The second swimsuit she had was a one piece, but it had a white band around so she looked like a sailor girl. It was a navy blue, and the swimsuit was strapless.

Her final one was a Hawaiian themed bikini that was strapless and had red and white flowers on it.

Lucy squealed with excitement and ran to the changing room thinking to herself _I finally get to be in sorcerer weekly as a model! Yahoo!_

(End flashback)

Lucy blushed furiously as she stared at the poster of her. Her hair was wet and wavy as she smirked at the camera pointing down on her in her gold swimsuit.

Gajeel sniffed around the room and stopped at the manikin of Lucy in her maid outfit. Lucy's blush grew deeper as Gajeel sniffed up and down the manikin. "G-Gajeel stop sniffing my clothes!" Gajeel quickly turned around and snarled.

"His scent is all over it. But it's not the scent of wood" Gray and Erza's eyes widened quickly as they stormed out. Lucy still stood there confused, and then it hit her.

"Well... Can you tell me what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy's lips quivered at the thought of a perverted Natsu, his green eyes staring at her hungrily. Lucy quickly turned around at the window.

"Yeah I can… but I need to tell everyone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Standard POV)

They all stood in the living room. Erza's arms were crossed and she had her eyes closed, her scarlet hair hung over her shoulder. Gray was currently in the process of stripping, his arms pulled off his shirt, while his raven hair settled back into its place. Lucy stared at the ground she was too nervous to sit, and she held Plue close to her. Wendy was outside, waiting for everyone.

"I think it's time I told you what's up with Natsu."

Everyone looked towards Gajeel, their eyes narrowing perfectly in sync. "Puuun"

"He's currently going through a stage all males go through. It's called 'Dragon change' Metallicana taught me about it, he warned me that as a dragon slayer I would go through it too… It's a time when a male needs to be alone. Natsu will grow dragon-like features and he will live somewhere for a week or two. Metallicana said it's a stage to show that a dragon is ready to breed, which he will hunt for women, and try to kidnap them..." Gajeel stared at Lucy. Gajeel sighed and continued "If he doesn't breed during that time, he'll go insane, and thirst for a mate, and won't stop until he gets one, but usually women are stronger so it's supposed to be a challenge for him… Lucy, you're probably his target. I'm not telling you to let him take away your virginity, a breed to a dragon could simply be a kiss, it just depends on the dragon…"

Everyone's eyes were wide open as the stared at the man in front of them. He looked like his normal self. Not frightened at all.

Gray then covered himself in front of Lucy. "I'm not going to let flame brain take her away from me." Gray growled deeply. A light blush crept on her face.

"Exactly" Erza said. "That's why we need a plan…"

Gajeel smirked, "And I have one…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Unknown POV)

_What are they doing there? Shouldn't they be looking?_ The strange figure in the tree hissed at his own thoughts of people invading his privacy. His snake-like tongue slithered out and he licked his lips. He grew a crazy smile showing his sharp teeth, "Well then, I think it's time I got what's mine" His claws ran through his salmon hair, keeping his hair in the same way. "Lucy..." Natsu then quickly and quietly jumped to the house.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**Ohohoho~ so what do you think is the plan? What is Natsu doing? WHY AM I GIRL WHO POSTED PERVY STUFF?! Well hehe~**

**Review if chu want, follow if chu want! Thank you for waiting for me my lovely fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

Overtaken

Chapter 3: WHAT?!

**OMGG! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M A BAKA! MAJOR BAKA! eAe**

**Hello my wunderba followers! Thank you for your patience! I wanted to say a few things before we begin this chappy!**

**FIRST! THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVES! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**SECOND! SOME HAVE ASKED FOR THE STICY SOON! IT BEGINS IN THIS UBER LONG CHAPPY! **

**THIRD! MY BIG BROTHER GOT AN ACCOUNT AND HE MAKES NARUTO FANFIC! GO CHECK IT OUT! Xantos13**

Everyone sat in silence for what they just heard. Lucy was on the ground, she collapsed from shock of Natsu being, well gone. The silence was then broken from a door crashing down to the ground.

"OI! WHERE'S BLONDIE?!"

Everyone looked up to see none other than, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney (I hope I spelt that right)

Everyone stared blankly straight ahead, but Gajeel of course, "It took you long enough" Gajeel mumbled, he then whipped around and grabbed Lucy and pulled her towards Sting.

"G-Gajeel?! What are you doing?!" Lucy gasped. Gajeel's grip on her was really strong and he flung Lucy towards Sting.

"I'd hurry up and take her Sting, Natsu's already got her scent, and you know what that means" Gajeel spoke quickly and turned towards Erza and Gray.

"Lucy will be gone for a while; Sabertooth has agreed to watch over Ms. Lucy, until we have Natsu back to normal."

Erza had a dark stare, but her expression changed to normal, 'has master agreed with this… arrangement?"

Gajeel nodded quickly.

Gray bit his lip and he grabbed Gajeel by the collar, "Why would master agree with letting our Nakama be taken away by these, bastards!? We should be having her with us. So explain that to me?!"

Everyone stood there in complete silence, even Sting and Rogue.

*SMACK*

Lucy's hand swiped across Gray's face, tears filled her brown eyes as Gray's eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT! WE CAN CARE FOR OTHERS! THAT'S WHY THEY WANT TO HELP!" (Yeah Gray, you idiot!)

Lucy turned around and walked towards Sting, "Where are we going?"

Sting turned towards her and threw some clothes at her; "Put those on, they'll cover a majority of your scent" Lucy nodded quickly and went to change.

"Sting, Rogue, what will you do to hide everything else?" Erza asked.

"Simple, we'll make her scent everywhere so she won't be noticed. Since Natsu's in 'Big boy dragon mode' his senses will be ten times stronger." Sting did many hand motions to describe this scene.

Erza and Gray nodded slowly, still taking in the sudden changes. Lucy then walked out wearing, well normal clothes.

Her hair was flat down her back and she wore a loose green shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"I feel like a guy now…" Lucy mumbled. Her arms were across her chest and she bit her lip.

Gray couldn't help but smile at how she looked like that _I really am going to miss her _he thought.

"Well Blondie are we going yet?" Sting moaned. Rogue nodded his head, as if agreeing with Sting.

Lucy gave one quick glare at Sting and turned towards Erza.

She slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Erza-Chan, be strong and keep the guild normal, we'll be back in no time, I promise!" Lucy smiled but a bit of tears welled up into her eyes. Erza tried to smile, but pulled Lucy into a hug, "Lucy… Don't get pregnant, and don't worry about finding Natsu…" Erza's eyes were soft and warm, like an older sister.

Lucy nodded and gave Erza one last pat on the back and then released the hug. She nodded her head then looked over to Gray.

"Gray…" she whispered.

Gray pulled her into a hug and held her close to his body, he put his head in her hair remembering Lucy's smell. "Luce…" he whimpered.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore as the tears poured down her face, "Gray, it's not the end of the world…"

"It is to me, I can't do this, let me come with you"

Lucy blushed from his soft words and she loosened her grip, "You can't, then Natsu will find me easier…"

Gray let go and placed his cheek against her, "At least have something to remember me" and with that, his necklace was placed into her hand.

"Gray…"

Gray then smiled and turned around, "Don't forget us okay? We'll see you in a few months! We'll have flame brain with us too!"

And with that, the two nakama, raised their hand, doing the Fairy Tail goodbye, and walked off into the long forest heading towards their home. (Wendy is back at the guild since Happy and Charle knew she wasn't well)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

(Lucy POV)

I couldn't hold back anymore, I fell to the ground hugging my knees; hot tears fell down my face. I sniffled and cried for who knows how long, until someone brought me back to the real world.

Sting placed his hand on my shoulder, "Blondie, it's time to go…"

I looked up into his dark blue eyes, and now I have a good look of what he really looks like.

Anybody could tell it was him because of his hair; his light blonde hair is spiked out, showing off his forehead which a scar landed over his eyebrow, one of his ears had a diamond ear ring in it, and what Lucy found most interesting, was his eyes. They were a light blue, mixed with a soft green. I couldn't help but want to look closer, but that came with a price of course.

"Oi, oi! Blondie what are you doing?!" Sting yelled. I giggled a bit then stood up.

Sting's face was priceless, he had a beet- red face and his eyes were wide with shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Lucy just shrugged and walked towards the door. Rogue had a smirk on his cool face.

"Well where are we off to Stingy?" Lucy smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

(Natsu POV)

So this is what they do. They bring to slayers into the equation. They think that will stop me, well you are wrong Redfox.

Very wrong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Haha here you go tiny mortals! I thank you for reading this chapter of…**

**OVERTAKEN**


End file.
